I'll Be Your Sun
by Little Kouhai
Summary: In which Lubbock is worried that the Night Raid members will either get sick of him and abandon him, or that everyone will die because he isn't strong enough to do anything about it. (There's a bit of Leone/Lubbock if you squint and I refuse to apologize for that.)


**Author's Note: This was just a really random idea that came out of nowhere. :/ ****_Of course_**** I want my favorite character to be happy. You know, after I make him suffer for the sake of angsty fluff.**

* * *

><p>Leone sat on the window sill, staring out into the night sky. Her eyes reflected the light of the stars on the moonless night as she blankly kept her eyes fixed on the inky black-stained canvas of space. Without the sun, the temperature always dropped without fail. It was sad, in a way, being so reliant on something that wasn't able to be controlled. It always rose and set as predicted without any exceptions, but whether it rose the next day was outside of anyone or anything's control.<p>

The creak of her door opening pulled her from her thoughts, so she tossed a glance to the person who had entered. Normally, she probably would have snapped something about how she could have been changing, but clearly now wasn't the time.

"Leone, I...I want to talk to you..."

Concern and worry sparked in her mind. "What's wrong, Lubba?"

There wasn't an immediate reply. He hesitated, slamming the door shut as he dropped his weight on it, fixing his gaze downward so his bangs hid his face, balling his hands into tight fists. "I'm scared."

"What the hell happened?!"

"Nothing happened. Don't worry about the others." Lubbock's voice was uncharacteristically soft and choked, as if he was about to cry.

Leone let out a sigh. Not one of exasperation or annoyance, but instead one to help clear her head and stay calm. It wouldn't help for her to start panicking, even if that was the first thing on her mind to do. She hated seeing him like this—_Selfish_, she thought, _How do you thing _he_ feels about this?_—and she hated even more not knowing what had reduced him to it. "Come here and tell me what's happened. Maybe nothing happened to anyone else, but something happened to you."

It was difficult for Leone to even look at Lubbock as his balance wavered every step he took, and it was even harder to watch how his legs gave up on him as he collapsed in front of the window. "You, Akame, and Susanoo are strong. Tatsumi is quick, and with his Incursio, he's also pretty strong. Chelsea is a master of deceit. Mine...she's perfect with her gun and she can't fail. And Najenda...ah, I won't even start... But where does that put me? I'm not strong, and I'm not particularly good at anything."

Never would Leone have guessed that those were the thoughts running through his head. She sat on her knees in front of the window next to Lubbock and put one of her arms around him. "It's okay. You can only do y—"

"It's not. It'll never be _okay_. I don't match up to you, and you'll get sick of having me around."

"Lubbock, you better listen to me, and you better listen really damn well!" She shocked even herself with the outburst. She sighed again and made sure she continued speaking in a calmer voice. "We're not going to get sick of you. You're an important member of the Night Raid. Yeah, you can make some pretty stupid choices sometimes, but we all do. Actually, I think I'd go as far as to say you're one of the smartest, and the most loyal. That's a lot."

"Then you'll all die. You'll die trying to get my ass out of trouble and it'll be my fault for not being stronger."

Leone stared back up at the sky. "What do you think of the weather tonight?"

"It's cold."

"It always gets cold when the sun goes down. This world is dependent on the sun. Without it, everything would freeze over and nothing could live."

"I know..."

"Let me be your sun. I promise that if everyone abandons you, I'll leave the Night Raid to stay by your side. If everyone else dies, I won't go down if it means leaving you alone. If you die, I'll never forget that you lived and I'll keep fighting for you."

Lubbock rested his head against Leone's shoulder, a slight smile gracing his lips. He had nothing more to say. She understood his silent _thank you_, she understood the extent of his gratitude, and she understood exactly what she meant to him. There was no need to voice any of it.

_I'll never leave you even if ever you want me to.  
>That smile is worth a thousand words,<br>Those tears are because of words you believe are thought but unsaid.  
>Please don't cry any longer.<br>I'll be your sun,  
>For the rest of forever.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Okay, I'm prepared to receive a letter in the mail formally rejecting me from this fandom. This is my OTP and these are my thoughts written into a drabble. All things considered, I probably should have received that letter halfway through writing this. Perhaps it just got lost in the mail.<strong>


End file.
